


This Sucks

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ meets Dr. Reid while waiting for news about her sister.





	This Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

The hospital floor was white and shiny as would be expected. In front of me was the only imperfection. There were red crimson drops coming off of my hair and dropping off onto the floor. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. 

It’s not my blood, which makes it worse. I wish it was me instead of him. I’m so lost in my own little world that when I feel a hand touch my shoulder I jump. I jump so high that I end up falling out of my chair and landed hard on the once shiny white tile. 

“Miss?” I don’t respond I just let myself lay there. I feel dead inside. Nothing matters. Everything is dark. “I’m going to roll you over and see where the bleedings coming from. I need help!” The man yells out. I roll onto my back then try to sit up, but he stops gently holds me down. “Miss, I you to lay down.”   
“It’s not my blood.” I mumble.

“What?” He asks. I finally look at him and realize that he has light blue scrubs on and white doctors jacket. It reads Dr. Spencer Reid in black letters. 

I clear my throat and then try again, “It’s not my blood.” He gives me a puzzled look so I tell him, “It’s my sister’s. She’s being operated on currently. I’m fine.” He just keeps looking at me, “Can I get up now?” 

He hands his hand out, “Yes, you can. I’ll help you.” I take his hand and he helps me up.  

“Thanks.” 

He gives me a little smile, “You’re welcome. Now, you’re sure now of this blood could be yours’?”

“I’m positive.” I sit back down in the chair. He continues to stand there. “Um, anything else?” 

“No-um, no just.” He itches the back of his neck. “Are you going to be okay here? I mean you’re alone and I just…” He stutters out until he just stops, “I just don’t feel right with leaving you.” 

“I’m fine Dr. Reid.” I try to reassure him.

“How do you know my name?” He asks me as he sits down.

I point to where it says his name on his jacket, “It says it right there.” 

He looks down at it, “Oh, right. I forgot about that.” We sit in awkward silence until he starts talking again, “My mom has schizophrenia. Like a really bad case. Today it was she bad that she tried to hurt herself and a lot of the workers at the mental home she’s in.” 

“Oh,” Is all that I can think to say, “That sucks. My sister Rosaline says that sometimes the best thing to do or say is that sucks instead of I’m sorry.” 

“That’s the sister that’s hurt?” He asks. I can see the concern in his kind eyes. 

“Yes, she did it to herself. I found her. That’s why I’m covered in blood. Ros tried to kill herself and I stopped her. She was cutting herself so deep. She passed out on the way to the car. I had to carry her out. I just hope that she’ll be okay-” I then start sobbing. “I’m sorry.”

He awkwardly wraps his arm around me, “It’s okay.” 

He holds me for hours, only for us to receive the news that Rosaline died.

“I’m so sorry…” He trails off. I realize that I never introduced myself.

“JJ.” I choke out between sobs.

He says it again, “I’m so sor-no.” He pulls away from me and looks at me. “This sucks, JJ.” 

“This does suck.” I cry out. “This freaking sucks.” 

I stay with him for the rest of the night.


End file.
